Olefin-based artificial leathers (olefin leathers) are used in various uses including stationery, various cases, packages, furniture, building materials and automotive interiors. As a soft olefin-based resin used in such olefin-based artificial leathers, an olefin-based thermoplastic elastomer, a styrene-based thermoplastic elastomer, an ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer, an ethylene-methacrylic acid copolymer and the like are known. However, the olefin-based artificial leather obtained by using such a soft olefin-based resin has a problem that it is insufficient in abrasion resistance.
In order to improve abrasion resistance, for example, a method is proposed to obtain a laminate in which a fabric layer is provided on a skin layer of a soft olefin-based resin layer (Patent Document 1). This method, however, may involve many steps and high cost. In general, an olefin-based resin rich in flexibility has poor abrasion resistance, and thus a resin composition having abrasion resistance is difficult to obtain therefrom. Thus, a material that is a soft olefin-based resin but is excellent in abrasion resistance is still demanded.